


Wait !

by BabooBremond



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU : Celebrity, F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabooBremond/pseuds/BabooBremond
Summary: My participation for SQW Day 1, just a bit late.And it's a two-sho, so next chapter should be here soon.Young Emma grew up while looking up to Regina Mills. But years later, Regina's career is now dead, and Emma is a young woman. What will happen when they run into each other ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So here's my fic for AU: Celebrity !  
> I hope there's not too many mistakes, English isn't my first language, and it's only the second time I post something in English... So all mistakes are mine.  
> The second and last chapter will come soon, probably at the end of SQW cause for now I'm still working on my others participations.  
> So... that's it. Let me know your thoughts with a comment.  
> Hope you'll like it

Emma was tired. She was exhausted of this life. She was tired of travelling to one place of another all the time, tired of having no childhood, tired of having to keep this mask on her face.

Every day, she had to put a show, to have a normal face, an happy face. To pretend everything was alright, to pretend she wasn't crying herself to sleep every night in her bed. Cause no matter how horrible was the new family, it was never worst than to be in group home.

Just few hours old, Emma had been found on the side of the road, and for her whole life, she had been a foster kid. She had spent her life oscillating between intolerable families, and unimaginable orphanages. She had spent her life  meeting new people, hoping to be good enough for them, trying to make efforts ... She had often grew to care for people, before having to leave. Often, she had promised herself that it was the last time, that from today she was going to get stronger, to get a harder heart. But it never happened.

Day after day she had continued to care. For girls of the orphanage who were leaving. For professors and social workers who would her down. For families who would give up on her . At 11, she was still waiting for the day when someone would not betray her.

Walking through Boston's cold streets, Emma sadly thought of the middle school she had just left. The classes were sad, monotonous, and the teachers distant, with mocking students... This time, it would seem that she would not have anyone to care for. Her bag on her back, she took the way to her new home, the parents didn't paid for her to take bus so she had to walk home.

On the way, she passed in front of an electronics shop, those or full of television screen were lined up in front of the windows and all broadcast the same channel. A flash of color caught her eye and she could not help but turn around.

Regina Mills. All screens were showing her.

Emma and Regina were about the same age, but couldn't be more different. Regina was a celebrity, a star-system's kid. Her career had begun when she was just 6 years old, and she became famous for her part in a Disney Channel show. Now, she was singing few songs, and she was everywhere.

Hypnotized in front of the screens, Emma stood there watching the pictures. Regina Mills had the life she dreamed of, she had a family, friends, she could do whatever she wanted ... The first time Emma heard about her  was in one of her families a few years earlier. An episode of one of her series was on TV and Emma had questioned her parents of the moment about this little girl. Since then, she had never forgotten her.

She had grown over the years, gleaning all the information she could on the girl, she had amassed newspaper clippings, pictures of magazines, everything she could ... It allowed her to dream, to hope. To tell herself that one day she might have a chance like that, that she could live the great life ... Or just an okay  life ...

* * *

 

_8 years later_

A new life, Emma thought taking one of her box. Today, she was the only master of her life.

After years of struggling, she was successful in using her time. Understanding that this was the only way she could have anything, she had begun to work. She had worked through families, problems, blows, and orphanages. She had worked through the tears, smiles and farewell, until she get scholarships. And today it was where she was: at the university.

She had managed to enter the university she wanted, to find a small apartment to rent with a roommate, and a small job to pay for it. Her life was finally taking a pleasant turn, she would be able to turn the page on her disastrous childhood.

**-Hey ! You must be Emma, right ? I'm Ruby, your roommate !**

A tall brunette came, opening the door of the apartment in front of Emma, causing her to jump and drop the cardboard she held in her hands, effectively reversing her contents on the floor.

 **-Oh shit, I'm sorry,** Ruby apologized. **Let me help.**

 She rushed to the ground and began to recover the stuff on the floor.

**\- You know you're supposed to put tape on the cards? So that they are closed .... To avoid this precisely ...**

**-I know** , Emma replied, rolling her eyes. **But I didn't had anymore scotch for this carton ... That's why I took it out first ...**

**-Ah yeah ... Yeah that makes sense ... What's that ?**

She sat up, an old damaged workbook in her hand.

 **-No ! Give me that,** exclaimed the blonde.

It's like in movies, she thought for a moment. This moment when a stranger discovers the embarrassing secret of the heroine, who blushes to the ears and who hide under her duvet. Except that for now, she had no duvet to hide. And that the brunette was looking at the pictures inside the workbook between hands with a mixture of shock and maybe a little frightened.

**-What is that ? Your manual of the perfect stalker?**

**-No,** she sighed. **It's newspaper clippings on Regina Mills ... I may have a little crush on her ...**

Well ok, not small but ...

**-Regina Mills ... You mean the girl who has disappeared for years?**

**-Yes ... But she didn't disappeared ... She has released a few music under a pseudo, and a clothes lines a few months ago ... She just hide to have peace as she finishes her studies...**

**-Yeah, It Must be hard if she have fans like you ...**

**-Hey ! I never harassed her or anything. I never even saw her in live! This workbook is all I have on her ...**

**-Okayyy**

Clearly, the brunette was still puzzled over it but she made no further comment and helped Emma to move into the small apartment they shared.

When evening came, they decided to proves their maturity after a few beers, and to play a game of twenty questions to get to know each other. After all, they would spend at least one year together.

**-What are studying ?**

**-Art History. You ?**

**-Literature.**

Emma glanced at her roommate, surprised, she wasn't expecting this answer, seeing the style and personality of the brunette.

 **-I know** , the other said simply, **No one think I'm the type to love reading. But precisely, reading is the only place where no one judge me for the clothes that I wear ...**

**-Yes I get it ... When I was younger, I hid for a long time in reading, then I ended up turning to drawing and art in general ...**

**-And to Regina Mills,**  the other said, smiling.

**-Arrh, you're never gonna let me forget that, are you ?**

**-Nope, never... I mean, I don't really care, but it's funny to see you, all blushing because of that.**

**-I hate you** , Emma groaned in her pillow

**-No, you don't.**

After that drunken night, and a lot of embarrassing question, the two freshman quickly became very close. What's better than alcohol for a new friendship ?

* * *

 

**-RUBYYYY ! I want my shirt back !**

**-But you never wear it !**

**-I could wear it more, if you weren't always taking it !**

She was going to be late, and she hated being late! It was her first day of work, and she could not afford to be late. If she was too late and the position passed under her nose, she could say goodbye to the apartment cause then she couldn't paid !

Finally successfully leaving, she quickly drives to the given address, just respecting the speed limit and found herself in front of "Gold, Antiquity of all kinds".

She entered, shuddering cause of the gloomy atmosphere in the room. The carillon of the entrance door resounded like a knell in the middle of the shop. In front of her, on a dark shelf was two dolls probably very old and obviously hand painted. Without being able to explain it, Emma found something deeply disturbing to these toys.

**-Hello ? Is there someone here ? I'm Miss Swan, it's for the job, I had an appointment...**

Receiving no answer, she took a few steps and looked around, looking for some sign of presence. She did not see any. But next to her, a toy for child caught her attention.

Made of crystal, it was the kind of thing that parents hang over a baby's bed before telling him a beautiful story to make him dream. The shining unicorns of the toy attracted Emma as a butterfly is drawn towards a light. When she imagined her biological parents, it was the kind of thing she wanted to believe they would have had for her. She reached for the object, already imagining the contact of the cold crystal on her fine fingers.

**-Please, do not touch, Miss.**

The voice had slammed abruptly in the silence of the shop, seeming to come from nowhere and making Emma scream.

She turned and found herself in front of a man. With a cane. How could it have happened behind her without making any noise when he walked with a cane?

**-Hum... I'm really sorry... This toy is really beautiful...**

**-Yes, I know, I'm the one who hung it there.**

**-Oh... You must be Mr. Gold ?**

**-Yes. And you must be Miss Swan.**

**-Yes, I...**

**-That wasn't a question. Follow me.**

Without waiting for the old man hobbled toward the back room. She followed him while continuing to peer everywhere around her. And finally the back room was worse ...

The only light came from a weak bulb descending from the ceiling by weaker electrical wires, and the objects all seemed to be ... alive. She felt spied, and felt stupid for that ... After all it was only a few objects, just old things, is not it?

**-Miss Swan, I want my employee to be there on time...**

**-I know, I am very sorry Sir, it won't happen again...**

**-I certainly hope so. Your work here will consist mainly in the reception of new objects. You will have to clean them, record them in the register, store them in the back shop, and sometimes put them in the entrance. Most of the time, you will not have to take care of the cash. I do it, and you will only have to worry about it if I happen to be absent for a day. You understood ?**

**-Yes, sir.**

**-Last thing, Miss Swan. Don't wait for me to do small talk. I'm here to work, not to make friends, and you too.**

**-Yes, sir.**

**-Good. For today I will show you how to clean the objects that happens to us. You must know, Miss, that people bring us  antiquities. All the items you see here are very old and have a history. Sometimes the objects are damaged, and we have to fix them a little. If their condition is really deplorable, I have contracts with some catering companies. But in any case you always have to clean them when they arrive.**

And the rest of the afternoon was spent like this. She spent hours in a lightless back room, rubbing mirrors and candlesticks with cotton buds, toothbrushes, brushes she did not even know, dishcloths, and products she had  never heard of. When she left in the evening, she was tired, but at least she had the job.

* * *

_3 months later_

That afternoon when she arrived at the shop, Emma was going through the worst day of her life. Her alarm hadn't rang this morning and she had missed her first two courses before Ruby returned to the apartment woke her up. Then she had rushed to her last day's course, forgetting half of her affairs, including the work she was supposed to give today to her teacher. But, terrorized by her boss, she arrived at the exact time she was supposed to be there to work. She was disheveled because she had run, in a bad mood because of her day, but on time.

 **-Good morning Miss Swan,** the old man greeted. **You're gonna be on your own today, I got called about an important business out of town, I probably won't be back before closing time.**

**-Okay, sir. I'll deal with everything.**

**-An old friend should come by in the afternoon. No matter what she's looking for, tell her to come later, we'll find whatever she want.**

**-Noted.**

An old friend of Mr Gold ... An image appeared in her mind, the copy of the old man in woman's version ... The hair hardly longer, a wrinkled skin, advancing with a cane ... Or a walker .. The image made her smile and held a chuckle.

**-Something's funny, Miss Swan ?**

**-Hum... No, no, not at all...**

**-Good... I have to go now, good bye Miss Swan.**

Limping, he passed the door, the bell ringing in the dark place. Where she was going to spend the afternoon. Alone.

Emma let out a loud sigh and went to sit behind the counter.

For over an hour she sat there, watching the minutes pass on her watch, waiting for someone to push the door and comes, even if it was just to ask her the time or a direction . She ends up pulling out her phone and playing a stupid game to pass the time.

But then, she grew tired of the game and decided to go for a walk in the shop. She wandered in the middle, wondering what their story was. How this chipped cup  arrived here, what did it had of remarkable to be exposed?

Where does this strange ruby that looked very much like a heart came from? With a thousand precautions, Emma grabbed it gently and gently weighed it in her hand. It was heavier than it looked, but really superb. The black streaks that ran only made it the  blood red color look more striking, and she found herself to lose her eye in that color contrast. No matter who had done that, that person was an artist.

Gently resting it on its display, the young woman continued to browse the shelves. One pin. A Cape. A snowflake collar. A parchment covered with incomprehensible symbol. A mini vial with just a few hair. The more she walked around the more strange were the objects she saw. Maybe she could ask Mr. Gold tomorrow what ... No, she would never dare?

**-Rumple ? Rumple ? Is there someone here ?**

With a horrible sense of déjà vu, Emma jumped on hearing a voice suddenly sounding behind her as the carillon of the entrance. In slow-motion, she looked at the collar she had in her hand, falling to the ground and prayed that it wasn't fragile.

The noisy sound of the jewel, knocking against the wood, seemed particularly loud in the calm of the little room. She picked it up and took a few steps to get out of her hiding place ... And stopped when she saw the young woman standing there.

It was Her. Regina Mills. The woman she dreamed of meeting for so many years, for her whole life. And now, she was here, standing in the middle of that lame little shop, filled with dirty old objects. What was she doing here ?

Without being able to stop herself, Emma let her eyes run over the silhouette of the celebrity. She wore simple worn converse, and tight jeans. Converse and jeans ... Emma could not believe her eyes ... When she appeared, Regina always wore sophisticated outfits, the kind of thing that only celebrities wear. And here, just jeans and converse ... That probably cost more than the rent that Emma paid to the year but still.

Emma's gaze rose upward, which was a simple blouse, covered with little black patterns that she could not distinguish from here. She then looked at her face ... A face that she had admired so many times ... Her eyes were covered with wide sunglasses, but even with that she would have recognized her anywhere. Her black hair fell on her shoulders, her scar on her lip, and her lips painted deep red that moved and ...

Emma suddenly realized that the woman was actually talking to her while she staring at her, definitely for too long for it being right...

**-Hum... Sorry, you were saying ?**

**-Don't call paparazzi.**

**-What ?**

**-I know you recognized me, so I'm telling you to not call paparazzi. I may be hiding for study, and everyone forgot about me, but they always love to take casual pictures...**

**-Oh, yeah... yeah, of course.**

To prove her good will, she took her phone out of her pocket and placed it on the shelf, in order for the brunette to relax. Which worked, judging by the posture of the celebrity, which seemed to relax suddenly.

**-So... Why are you here ?**

**-I came to see my uncle and...**

**-Mr Gold is your uncle ?!**

She didn't hear that right, did she ? That couldn't be true... That old asocial and bitter man can't be related with that nice and amazing young woman.

And the young woman just laughed it off. A soft and melodious sound that Emma wanted to hear every day, again and again. She wanted to be the person who caused that laugh...

**-He's not really my uncle. He's an old friend of my mother and I know him since the day I'm born. So I just introduce him as my uncle...**

**-Oh, okay...**

She surely was the "old friend" who was suppose to come by during the afternoon.

 **-And who are you ?** Regina finally asked.

**-Oh, I work here. I'm Emma Swan. I'm sorry but your uncle isn't here today, he had to go out of town for an urgent business...**

**-Oh... So I suppose I should go...**

**-Wait !** Emma cried. **Maybe you could wait here for a little bit ? He will probably be back soon...**

She didn't think that through. She really didn't. Cause she had no idea what she doing, and she knew her boss wasn't coming back anytime soon. And she couldn't really take back what she just said..

The brunette gave her a disarming smile and accepted her offer, without knowing that  Emma could feel butterfly dancing in her stomach just seeing Regina's face light up like that.

**-Follow, there's coffee in the back room.**

**-I don't drink co...**

**-Coffee, I know** , Emma smiled, remembering all the times she was searching on the internet for information about the brunette. **There's also jasmine tea.**

Emma felt herself blushing under Regina's gaze. the woman was looking at her like she was a mystery, and like she knew her, in the same time. But she didn't comment the fact that the blonde knew her favorite drink, and Emma silently thanked her for that.

 

 

* * *

 

**-Here's your tea.**

Emma the hot cup to the brunette and took her own, both of the seating down around the only table present in the back room.

 **-So... you're working with my uncle ?** Regina asked, trying to break this heavy silence.

**-Yeah... It allow me to pay my rent and I still have time for studying.**

**-What are you studying ?**

**-Art History.**

**-It must be interesting...**

The blonde smiled. That she can do. Art was her passion, and she loved her courses. She can talk about that.

**-Yes it is... There's so much more in an artwork that what we can simply see... So many hidden things, so many forgotten details... When you go further, there's a whole world behind every painting, every sculpture... We don't get with actual painting...**

Silently, Regina caught herself smiling while watching the blonde talking about what she loved, watching that little passionate flame in her eyes...

Something intrigued her in this young woman, from the very first second... From the moment she saw her, Regina knew that the blonde had recognized her, but not for a moment had she acted like a groupie... She had managed to keep calm... to stay serious with Regina in front of her ... and it was rare enough for Regina to be impressed, intrigued by this blonde.

**-And you ? You're studying too, right ?**

The question for her had Regina coming back to earth, tearing her away from her thoughts.

**-Yes, I'm studying film...**

**-I thought you wanted to stop cinema ?**

Words flew out of her mouth before she had time to stop herself, and a look of pure horror appears on her face. She didn't want the brunette to think she was some kind of crazy stalker fan.

 **-Don't worry, dear,** Regina reassured her. **I said that in an interview, I know there's people who read it.... And I said I wanted to stop cinema as an actress... I'm studying to be a Director. I want to be behind the camera ... The cinema industry opened its doors to me, offered me a life and opportunities ... Not just roles and money, but I met great people, who have been my supporters and my second family for years ... I want to be able to give back a little of everything I've received, and offer these opportunities to others people ...**

**-You did...**

Emma mentally slapped herself, cause apparently today, her brain was talking without her authorization. But given the way Regina was looking at her now, she had to explain herself.

**-Okay, maybe not the part about opening the doors of cinema industry, but the other things, you did it... I mean, you offered a lot of things to so many people... You were their supporter... You gave hope and taught how to live... I don't want to seem like a crazy fan, but I guess you already know I liked you... I know you probably heard stories like that a million times before, but still... I was an orphan, and through foster family etc. I didn't really had friends. Then I get to know you, your music, your movies, your shows... And then I started talking to talk to people who were all across the country, all across the world... There were a lot of event happening thanks to you... Huge meeting and things like that... I'm not saying that for you to pity, or showing you I'm a huge fan just... Just to show you you did it... You were hope for these people, you were their supporter, and a part of their family, of their lives... You were an inspiration... I probably wouldn't be there without you, and I'm not the only one... You already gave back so much to everyone...**

Her eyes obstinately turned to her smoking up cup of coffee, Emma refused to look at the brunette. She didn't know what she was gonna find on Regina's face, but she was afraid of seeing pity.

Bu discretely, the brunette was wiping away her tears. Never had she been so touch about someone saying she changed their life... Probably cause most of the time, it was a short moment with a fan, not long enough for a long discussion, not long enough to hear the story behind these words, she didn't know in what she had helped the person...

But Emma was her, vulnerable now before her. She had showed her how much she meant for the young women, showed her how important she was... That was something she wasn't used to anymore. When Regina's life had been all about songs and movie, she knew she was important. She could see her fans, meet them, she knew she was doing something good, she was useful.

But for several years now, she had stopped living like that. She left the industry, and now she was alone... She wasn't even going to class cause the school said it could be distracting for other students... So she lived with her mom who would just talk to her to reprimand her. Cause her grade were bad, her clothes weren't perfect... There were always something wrong...

Living like that, she had lost that feeling... And the blonde just gave that back to her...

That young woman, working in a lame little shop with her uncle. Who was watching intensely her cup of coffee and who had the most beautiful blond hair she had ever seen...

Beautiful hair for an even more perfect face... She soft feature, not looking quite like an adult, but definitely no longer a child. The kind of face you want to dream about. And her lips... She had soft pink lips, always smiling in a smirk. She wasn't wearing any make up, just a pale lipstick, close to her natural color.

Without thinking through what she was doing, Regina get up, killing in few steps the distance between her and Emma.

**-Emma ?**

The young woman turned her head, having just the time to see a determined look on the brunette's face before she kiss her.

She was kissing her. Regina Mills was kissing her. Her childhood crush, her eternal crush, was kissing her. For real ! She was kissing her. And before Emma had time to react, it was over...

 **-I... I'm sorry... I just... Sorry** , Regina cried, running away through the back room.

She couldn't believe she just did that. What was she thinking ? Emma didn't want that, she was just being nice to her ! She wasn't having a crush on her, she was just saying how important she had been for the kid she once was. Damn it, she probably wasn't even gay !

**-Regina ! Regina, wait !**

But she didn't. Wait for what ? For listening Emma saying she was nice, but she didn't want a relationship ? That already engaged ? No thanks, been there, done that.

Without turning back, Regina left and slammed the door, leaving Emma alone, in an empty and silent shop, the reminder that this was real being Regina's purse, forgot by the brunette on the table.

 **-Damn it !** Emma swear.

That was one hell of a day.


End file.
